Taya Valkyrie
|birth_place=Victoria, British Columbia, Canada |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Mexico City, Mexico |billed=Toronto, Ontario, Canada Victoria, British Columbia, Canada |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Lance Storm |debut=2010 |retired= }} Kira Renee Forster (October 22, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler and former model and fitness competitor currently performing under the ring name Taya Valkyrie for the WWE where she performs on the SmackDown brand. She has also worked for the AAA and Perros del Mal as Taya. She is a former WWE Global Champion, WWE Women's Tag Team Champion alongside Melissa and Taryn Terrell. She is also the final WWE Divas Champion. Early Life Forster was a classically trained ballerina. She had trained in gymnastics and studied dance since age four and went on to study at the Royal Winnipeg Ballet. In 2005, began competing in fitness competitions and doing fitness modelling. Placing 1st in CBBF Canadian Championships 2010, 2nd in the Arnold Amateur in 2011 and featured in several fitness magazines and calendars over her fitness career. Professional wrestling career 'Training (2010)' In 2010, Forster began training with Lance Storm at his Storm Wrestling Academy and graduated from it in September 2010. She was a part of Lance's Canadian reality series World of Hurt and also season two of the show with Rowdy Roddy Piper. From there, Forster would then go on to compete at various Canadian feds under the name Taya Valkyrie, most notably ECCW. 'WWE (2011)' In October 2011, she was signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) after a tryout with them. After not making any officially-recorded debut in WWE or its other programs, Forster returned to wrestling on the independent circuit. She continued wrestling in Canada for the rest of the 2011 year until March 2012. 'Mexico (2012–2015)' Forster moved to Mexico and began wrestling for various promotions within the country. She was originally supposed to stay in the country only for six weeks, but was convinced to stay by El Hijo del Perro Aguayo, who offered her a spot in his Los Perros del Mal stable. On April 1, Forster debuted in Perros del Mal. She wrestled for PDM for most of the year before moving on to work for other promotions including LEGEND Promociones, Universal Wrestling Entertainment, Invasion RCH and International Wrestling League. 'Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion (2012–2015)' Forster made her in ring debut for the Mexican promotion Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion under the ring name Taya Valkyrie on November 3, 2012, competing in a six–person mixed tag team match, teaming with Gran Apache and Mari Apache in a winning effort against Cuervo, Faby Apache and Lolita. Throughout 2012 and the beginning of 2013, Taya competed in several tag team matches ending up in both winning and losing sides. On March 3, 2013, Valkyrie defeated Jennifer Blake to advance in the finals of a tournament for the vacant AAA Reina de Reinas Championship. Two weeks later, on March 17, at Rey de Reyes, Valkyrie competed in a four–way elimination match against Faby Apache, LuFisto and Mari Apache but was unsuccessful in winning the vacant Reina de Reinas Championship. On June 4, 2014, Valkyrie defeated Cynthia Moreno, La Jarochita, La Magnifica, Mari Apache, Sexy Lady and Sexy Star in a seven–woman elimination match to become the number one contender to Faby Apache's Reina de Reinas Championship. Month later, on August 17, at Triplemanía XXII, Valkyrie defeated Faby Apache to win the Reina de Reinas Championship, winning her first championship. On September 12, in her first title defense, at an Independent Total event, Taya defeated Cachorra Flores, Faby Apache, Karina Duval, Muneca Sarcasmo and Princesa Metalica in a six–way elimination match. She went on make her first defense of the title at an AAA Event at Héroes Inmortales IX. She faced off against Goya Kong, Lady Shani, La Hiedra and Maravilla in a 5 - Way Match. Taya pinned Maravilla, to win the match and make her second successful defense of the championship. 'Return to the WWE (2015–present)' Valkyrie made her return to the WWE on the November 23, 2015 episode of Raw ''as a surprise opponent for Brie Bella who she defeated. On December 7, 2015 Valkyrie became the valet for Bullet Club before later becoming an enforcer throughout the divas division. At the 2016 Royal Rumble she entered the divas rumble she entered at number and lasted just 63 seconds before being eliminated by Cherry Bomb. She entered the divas championship number one contenders tournament but was eliminated in the first round by Taryn Terrell, at Fastlane she alongside Terrell challenged for the WWE Divas Tag Team Championship against The Four Horsewomen and Team Bella but were unsuccessful after Terrell was pinned by Charlotte. Alongside Terrell she successfully capture the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship at Payback defeating The Four Horsewomen. At Money in the Bank she defeated Becky Lynch to win the WWE Divas Championship. At Unforgiven she defeated Dana Brooke and Charlotte to retain her Divas Championship after pinning Brooke. She then defeated Naomi at SummerSlam to retain her title, on ''SmackDown just two days later her title was retired in favour of the WWE Global Championship. She defeated Candice LeRae to become the inaugural Global Champion. At Backlash she defended her Global Championship in a six-pack elimination challenge but was eliminated fourth by the eventual winner Candice LeRae. She failed to re-capture the title on SmackDown ''two days later in a one-on-one match and then at No Mercy in a fatal four-way alongside Naomi and Nikki Bella. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **Northern lights suplex, followed by a double foot stomp **Swinging side slam – 2012–2017; used as a signature thereafter **''Road to Valhalla'' (Double chickenwing facebuster) – 2017–present *'Signature moves' **Clothesline, sometimes while flying **Drop toe hold, followed into a lou thesz press **Moonsault, sometimes while springboard to the outside **Running double knee smash to cornered opponent, sometimes followed by a spinning facewash **Sit-out powerbomb, sometimes to a cornered opponent, followed by a powerbomb into a corner **Snapmare, soccer kick or sole toe kick to the opponent's back **Tornado DDT, from the top rope *'Wrestlers managed' **Los Perros del Mal *'Nicknames' **La Perra del Mal **La Güera Loca / The Crazy Blonde *'Entrance themes' ** "Perros"' by Cartel de Santa (AAA; Used while a part of Los Perros del Mal) **'"Blitz & Glam"' by The Jetboys (WWE) Championships and Accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Reina de Reinas Championship (1 time) **Luchadora of the Year (2014, 2015) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'WWE' **''WWE Divas Championship (1 time; final) **WWE Global Championship (1 time; inaugural) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Melissa and Taryn Terrell **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (9 times) **Sixth Grand Slam Champion Category:Bullet Club members